The present invention relates to the field of electronic circuit fabrication and, more particularly, to a non-deleterious technique for creating continuous conductive circuits upon the surfaces of a non-conductive substrate.
Circuit design and fabrication is an arduous process involving many precise steps. While these steps create precise, high-quality circuitry, the design/fabrication process has become fixed and unyielding to change. Changes to the circuit design propagate into an exponential number of changes to elements of the fabrication process.
For example, in integrated circuit (IC) chip fabrication, a change to the circuit design often requires changing the masks of multiple layers and/or parameters for performing a specific step.
This inflexibility that has become inherent in conventional circuit fabrication processes stifles a company's ability to implement design changes in a timely and cost-effective manner. Further, conventional fabrication processes rely upon working within the non-conductive substrate used to contain the circuitry. The circuit elements are embedded or formed within the non-conductive substrate.